


Reassurance

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: A little reassurance is needed on a painful anniversary.
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 5





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Another refugee from my yahoo groups, This one is from the Tazz/Mikey list. Peter is Tazz's real first name.

Title: Reassurance

Author: Khylara

Synopsis: A little reassurance is needed on a painful anniversary

Warning: Major sap ahead.  
Comments: I noticed on the July calendar in the back of the Brock Lesner WWE magazine that July 7 was the official formation of the  
Alliance. And while things seem to be going well for the boys, this felt like something my insecure Mikey muse would brood over.

Michael's POV

**************  
Reassurance  
-Khylara

I should be upstairs. I should be lying next to the man I love, wrapped in his arms and listening to him snore. I really should be asleep by now; it's almost 2 in the morning and we have a long drive tomorrow. I should be curled up by his side, dreaming about who knows what, safe and secure and above all asleep.

Instead I'm curled up on the living room sofa, sitting in the darkness and wide awake, because all of a sudden I remembered what happened a year ago tonight and I can't get it out of my head.

A year ago tonight, the Alliance was formed. A year ago tonight, without any warning, Peter had turned his back on the WWF. And with that, turned his back on me.

I know all the reasons why - and I'm not saying they weren't good ones. His career had grinded to a halt. He wanted to wrestle every night, not just once in a while during a pay-per-view. He was tired of toeing the line and watching from ringside instead of doing in the ring. He had come to the WWF for a chance at gold and he wasn't getting it from Vince McMahon.

Knowing the reasons hadn't made the abandonment hurt any less. And it still hurts, even with the Alliance dead almost eight months. Even with Shane, Stephanie and even Austin gone. Even with Peter's constant, persistent loving presence ever since. After all this time, it still hurts...because what if it happens again?

"Mikey?"

I looked up to see Peter at the foot of the stairs, dressed hastily in a t-shirt and boxers, still groggy with sleep and looking very confused. "Babe, what're you doing up?"

I immediately felt guilty; Peter's still recovering from surgery and although it hadn't been serious he still needed to rest. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He shook his head. "You didn't. I rolled over and you weren't there. Nearly fell right out of bed." He smiled as he came over and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. I really didn't want to tell him. Not only would Peter feel bad but now I felt stupid. "Who says anything's wrong?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. Then you're sitting here in the dark because...what...you're weird?" The smile became a grin. "I mean, you're weird anyway..."

I couldn't help smiling as well as I playfully punched him. "Very funny, smartass," I said dryly. "No. That's not it."

"Then what?" Reaching over, he took my hand. "Talk to me, Mikey."

I sighed. I felt even stupider now. "It's nothing," I hedged, hoping against hope that he'd let it go.

"It's not nothing if it's got you all upset. And don't say you're not, 'cause you are. I can always tell." He squeezed my hand, caressing the fingers in his keeping. "C'mon, babe. Out with it."

Another sigh. He wasn't going to let it go until I told him. And I couldn't lie, not about this. So how to do it without making it sound like an accusation or hurting him - that was the problem.

Finally I just said it straight out. "I was just remembering what happened last year around this time, that's all." I ducked my head. "See? Stupid."

Peter was silent for a moment, then he gently tugged at my hand. "Not stupid," he corrected. I've never heard his voice so gentle. "C'mere, babe. Turn around and look at me."

I did as I was told and an unexpected ache filled my heart when I saw the tender look in my lover's eyes. He brushed a finger along my cheek and I couldn't help leaning into the touch. He pretends to be such a tough thug, but in reality he's so careful, so gentle...

"Now I want you to listen for a sec, okay? Don't say anything. Just listen." He cupped my cheek. "I ain't going nowhere."

My eyes widened. I hadn't expected, hadn't even guessed he would pick up on my fear. "Peter..." I began, trying to think of something to say - a denial, anything.

He put his hand over my mouth to silence me. "Just listen, okay, babe? Let me get this out." He removed his hand and put it over our joined ones. "I know you're still all worried about me leaving again and with everything that's going on I can't blame you. But I ain't going anywhere, babe. I'm stickin' right here by you no matter what happens. Promise."

I shook my head. "No. You don't have to promise." I didn't want him backed into a vow he couldn't keep; that would tear us apart for sure and we had come so close before...

He put his hand back over my mouth again. "I think I do," he said softly. "I think after all the shit I put you through you need a couple promises. Now are you gonna shut up, or do I have to get the duct tape?" I nodded and he pulled his hand away again, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"Babe...what I did...walking away from you that night...turning my back on the WWF, on you, on everything that meant something to me...I made the biggest mistake of my life that night. I thought I'd have a shot at the top, a chance to get what I always wanted and instead I was fucking miserable." He squeezed my hand. "And it's 'cause you weren't there."

My eyes began to sting with tears. I knew how miserable he had been; it had been painfully obvious during our Smackdown commentaries while we were apart. But it had never occurred to me that I was one of the main causes. "Me?" I couldn't help asking; blame my insecurities.

"Yeah, you." He repeated. "Do you know how much you mean to me, baby?" At my surprised look, he smiled. "I guess you don't. I don't think I ever said, did I? Too busy trying to be the tough Red Hood thug everybody thinks I am." He paused to pull me even closer. "Baby, I love you. You know that. And without you...I felt like I was missing something right here." He tapped his chest right over his heart. "And it showed. You saw it...everybody saw it. I went from being one of the toughest thugs in the fed to being Austin's personal whipping boy. I couldn't win a match, couldn't keep my mind on what I was supposed to do. I came this close," he held his fingers about a half an inch apart. "to drowning myself in booze because I didn't give a fuck anymore about anything. And the reason I didn't was 'cause I didn't have you. 'Cause you mean...you're everything to me, babe." A pause. "Everything. You need to believe that."

I was pretty much helpless now. The tears were coming down and I didn't even try stopping them. I hadn't know...hadn't even guessed. I mean, I knew he loved me...but so much? How could I have been so blind?

Peter saw my tears and immediately gathered me close. "Mikey...come on, babe, don't. Don't cry. It's okay, I'm right here. I'll always be here." He kissed my forehead, smoothing my hair back as he rocked me in his arms. "Shh now, baby. It's okay. I'm right here."

We sat like that for I don't know how long, with Peter keeping up a steady murmur of comfort words while I tried to pull myself together. Finally, I drew away a little, swiping at my eyes with the back of my hand. "Sorry," I muttered, sniffling. God, I REALLY felt stupid now.

He shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry for. I should've said something before you got all upset." He kissed me gently. "Okay now?"

I nodded, even managed a little smile. Amazing what a few words could do when they're the right ones, said with love. "Okay now." I laid my head back on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Putting up with me comes to mind," I said softly. "I know I'm high maintenance."

He snorted. "Like I'm a walk in the park. Besides," His hand ran down my back in a blatant caress. "I kinda like maintaining you."

I felt my cheeks grow hot as a shiver of desire ran through me. "I kinda like it, too," I murmured just before Peter drew me into a long, slow kiss.

When Peter finally drew away his eyes were dark with desire. "Come back to bed?" he asked softly, running his finger along my beard line. At my nod he drew me to my feet and we went upstairs hand in hand.

I wouldn't have any trouble sleeping now.


End file.
